1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device capable of controlling an auto color registration and a method of controlling an auto color registration. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device capable of controlling an auto color registration (ACR) and a method of controlling an ACR, which can perform an ACR work by accurately judging a situation in which the ACR work is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color image forming device prints a color image on a printing paper using four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black, and performs an ACR in order to accurately align color registration in a desired position on the printing paper. The ACR work is to correct a relative position where four colors are formed so that images for the four colors are accurately aligned, and as the ACR work is performed, the image quality is improved.
A conventional color image forming device sets conditions that the ACR work is to be performed, and if the present state meets the set conditions, the conventional color image forming device performs the ACR work. For example, the conventional color image forming device performs the ACR work when the temperature change of a laser scanning unit (LSU) exceeds a reference value, when the total number of copies becomes a multiple of the set number of copies, when a cover of the device is opened or closed, and when an article of consumption is replaced. These conditions are determined by experiments in the process of manufacturing the color image forming device.
Accordingly, even when the color registration does not vary from the condition set in the standard specification, the conventional color image forming device performs the ACR work if the present state meets one of the above-described conditions. In other words, the conventional color image forming device performs the ACR work even if the ACR work is not particularly required, and this causes an unnecessary consumption of toner and time, and causes a user who desires to use the image forming device inconvenience.